


Cramps

by TheGayOne



Series: Lumity Things [2]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Lumity, Luz gets her period?, girlfriend amity to the rescue, shes suffering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:14:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26383966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGayOne/pseuds/TheGayOne
Summary: Luz gets her period and decides to cancel her and Amity's date.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Series: Lumity Things [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900381
Comments: 16
Kudos: 247





	Cramps

Luz groaned, laying on her back. The pain in her stomach was pretty much unbearable and having to get up and go to the bathroom every 10 minutes did not help at all. She had been hit with an unexpected period.

She glanced over at her clock. 3:00. She had been laying there all day. Luz sighed, her and Amity were supposed to go on a picnic date at 5:00, but she'd probably end up canceling.

A little while later, there was a swift knock and her door opened. Luz glanced up. It was Amity.

"Hey Luz."

"You're early."

She shrugged, "am I not allowed to see my girlfriend?"

Luz sighed, "Ami, can we call off the date? I really don't feel good right now." Amity sat down next to her, pulling her girlfriend's head into her lap and playing with her hair, "of course. May i ask what's wrong?"

"I uhm have bad cramps and...you know," Luz muttered. Amity took a few strands of hair, braiding them loosely, "mhm, well if you want anything, just tell me, ok? Hope you don't mind me staying here." 

Luz smiled, "of course not. Love you."

"Love you too," she replied with a soft kiss on her forehead.

\-------------

Luz frowned, laying back down next to Amity, "the pain just doesn't go away. Literally, I'm just trying to have a good time and it's just ruining everything..." Amity stroked her head lightly

Luz sniffled, "it's all my fault we had to cancel the date. I'm sorry." A few tears streamed down her face. Amity wiped her tears with her thumb. She was used to her girlfriend's mood swings. 

"Don't be sorry," she whispered, "forget the date, if you don't feel up to it, I don't wanna make you go."

Her lip quivered, "b-but-"

Amity cut her off with a soft kiss, "no buts." She thought for a moment of what she could say next, "you want anything?" Luz shook her head.

After a moment she smiled, "did I ever tell you about the time I got interrogated at a store for chicken?"

"You did what?"

"Well..." Luz proceeded to recite the story for Amity. It was a story she had told multiple times and knew it well. When she finally finished, Amity smiled, breaking out into quiet giggles. Luz smiled at her girlfriend's adorable laugh, "you're so cute," she whispered, placing a kiss on her nose. Amity's face flushed a light pink.

Luz giggled, "the way you still blush at the tiniest of things, it's so adorable!" Amity smiled, "not as adorable as you, especially when you talk about things you like. Your nose gets all scrunched up and you're just so downright cute."

Luz rolled onto her back, Amity nuzzling her nose into her neck. "Have I ever told you how much I love you?"

Amity hummed, "you do all the time, but go on."

"Guess I do. Huh. Anyways, I love you," she pecked her forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> So I was suffering on my period and decided to wrote this.  
> Cramps suck like omg make it stop  
> Anygays, the story about the interrogation for chicken is actually a true story that happened to me😀👍


End file.
